


It's Oneshot Time

by rcwiggins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Background Dr. Emile Picani, Ballet, Beaches, Cold, College, Dancer Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Hanging Out, Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Impaled Character, M/M, Panic Attacks, Piano, Piano Player, Sandcastles, Sunsets, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus, Touch-Starved, Unsympathetic Roman, dance, dislocation, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcwiggins/pseuds/rcwiggins
Summary: A compilation of Sanders Sides oneshot requests I got on my Tumblr: an-agender-disasterAll AU oneshots will be put in a book that has only stuff from that AU.





	1. It's A Cold World

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced the info about touch starvation from here: https://sashacagen.com/quirky-alone/touch-starved/

The world feels cold, today. That is strange in of itself, as it is Florida, which it hardly cold, and summer. A Florida summer. Summer in Florida. A hot summer day in Florida. Logan was having a hard time focusing on anything but this cold summer day. He has been trying to find the source of this dislocation, but he was unable to focus on figuring it out, so he just tried to continue his day as normal. 

Logan looked down at the book he was reading, not processing the words on the page, when someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he calls, closing the book.

The door opens to Virgil, "Hey, Logan. Can I come in?" he asks, wringing his hands together.

"It is 'May I,' but yes, you may," Logan responds. Virgil walks in, shutting the door behind himself, and takes a seat next to Logan on his bed.

After a second, Virgil started talking again, "Patton has been worried about you recently. He's, um, been noticing that you seem... unfocused? And tired. Defiantly tired. So he wanted me to come up and ask if everything was okay with you, and stuff."

Tired? Is that why Logan could not focus. Well, Logan could focus, just not on what he wanted to focus on. Is he focusing on focusing now? No, this would be considered focusing on trying to focus, not focusing on focusing. He only wanted to focus on the tasks he had to do, not focusing on not focusing!

"Logan? You awake?" Virgil asked, snapping Logan back into reality.

"Yes, sorry Virgil. I will admit, I have been having a difficult time focusing recently-" Logan admits, hoping that saying this will not send him back down the wormhole of not focusing on not focusing again, "-but I am fine. Now, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I need to.... wait, what was I doing?" Logan stands and looks around his room, trying to remember what he had previously been doing, not noticing Virgil's concerned expression.

"Logan, maybe you should take a break, or something," he says, standing up, "I think Roman's planning a movie night. You should come down and join us with that."

Logan takes a few seconds to process Virgil's words, but when he does, he responds, "Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline. I have to do... do stuff."

Virgil hunches in on himself a small amount at the rejection. "Just, come down if you change your mind, okay?"

"Of course," Logan says, knowing that he has no intention of doing so.

"Alright," Virgil says as he walks out, "Bye."

"Goodbye," Logan responds as the door closes. Glancing around the room, his eyes falls again on the book that he had been reading. No, not reading, really. Looking at. His head felt cloudy and his eyes sore. Eyes sore? Does that even make sense? It is how he feels, so it makes sense to him.

Logan moves to sit down at his desk. He needs to find out what is wrong. Was he doing this before? No, He was trying not to focus on not focusing. Or was that after Virgil entered? Wait, no. Logan needs to keep himself on the task at hand. After turning his computer on, he types his password in and opens his browser. He then types in his symptoms, hoping to find something that could help him. Dislocation. Drowsiness. Irritable. Those are funny words. They sound funny, anyways. No, no, focus. He is Logic. Focusing is his job, what he does. So why can he not do it now?

Groaning in frustration, Logan presses enter, causing a flurry of results to pop up. Only one catches his eye. "Symptoms of Touch Starvation". He remembered that Virgil had suffered from this after he left the dark sides. Clicking on the link, he tries for the second time this day to process the words he is reading, and, much like the first time, failed. Logan removes his glasses and rubs his eyes, only wanting to be able to... to focus and process and work! Tears of frustration start to fall from his eyes, him being to tired to care. He shakily sobs, only wanting sleep.

After calming himself down, Logan looks back at the screen, then realizes that he still has his glasses off. Putting those back on, he tries to read the page. Focusing for much longer then it should have taken, he starts to read. It is slow, but he reads.

_"A dearth of touch in our lives can leave us anxious. Unsettled. And insomniac. I’ve certainly experienced terrible insomnia during long periods of singlehood, and when I get more touch, my sleep improves."_

What? Logan had to reread the segment a few times, trying to understand. Long periods of singlehood? Does that also mean being alone? But Logan was not alone. He was around the other sides most of the time, right? He was around Virgil earlier today. Why is he not doing better then? The segment says that touch also is needed. Did Virgil and him ever touch during that encounter? Thinking back on it, Logan realizes that no, they did not touch during that interaction.

Would he be better if he had direct contact with the other sides? It helped Virgil, right? But Virgil did not experience the same symptoms, or did he? Virgil still had many figurative walls a the time. Perhaps he was hiding the worst of his side affects back then.

Logan turns off the computer and stands up. Maybe if he joins the other sides for the movie night, things would be better. He walks out of his room, closing the door behind him. The hallway is uncharacteristically quiet. Usually you could hear Roman joyfully singing, Patton telling jokes, or the hum of music from Virgil's headphones. Now all he hears is silence. Wait, no. Silence is not something you can hear. You can not hear the absence of sound, much like you can not taste the absence of taste, right?

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Logan walks down the stairs, now able to hear the sounds of a Disney movie. He can not pinpoint which one, as most sound the same to him, but it is in the middle of a song. Walking downstairs, Logan looks around the living room. Patton looks at Logan, a smile spreading across his face. "Logan! Did you come down to join us?"

"Of course I did," Logan responds as Patton rushes up to him. Patton grabs Logan's hand, sending a jolt of warmth to spread throughout Logan. Pulling Logan along, Patton sits them both down next to each other on the couch. With them just sitting down with each other, Logan feels overheated, but his head feels clearer, more sharp.

The world feels warm today.


	2. We Smile After the Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it hurts to move on. Sometimes it's the best thing to do.

When he was young Thomas was told that liking princes was for girls, that he couldn’t like his wild imagination, and that he should just act like it wasn't there. Once upon a time, Roman was just as rejected as Remus. Some stories have a happy ending.

But Roman knows better.

It's dark, isn't it? And cold. Roman couldn't think straight or gay right now. His head felt flooded with water, but he doubts that is was from being hit across the head. Everything seemed muffled and wrong. He wants to sleep, but none is coming to him.

Whispers attack him and his insecurities,  _ "Thomas didn't need you before, and he doesn't need you now." _

_ "All you do is hurt them." _

_ "You're just like him." _

_ "Roman?" _

_ "Your just as evil as the dark sides." _

_ "Roman, are you okay?" _

_ "You're nothing, Roman. Never have been, never will be." _

_ "Roman, I need you to breath." _

_ "You're a worthless side. Thomas would be better off without you." _

__ Wait. Some of those whispers aren't like the others. Forcing open the eyes that he never noticed he shut, Roman gazes through the haze of tears to see Logan kneeling next to him. "Roman, breath with me, okay? In for four seconds," Logan calmly says, "Then hold it for seven more." Logan then pauses for seven seconds, giving Roman enough time to hold. "Now exhale for eight seconds."

Roman goes through the breathing exercises for a few more minutes, slowly coming back to his senses. When calm enough to speak, Roman practically whispers, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Roman, there is no way that you can convince me that this was not about today's video."

"I... I don't want to talk about it, Logan."

"Roman, a few mere minutes ago you were sobbing like you were being held at knifepoint. Do you truly think that you will not tell me about this?"

Roman looks to Logan, slightly shocked at his uncharacteristic abrasiveness. "It was about Remus. I think that... I think that you all will start to see me like him."

"Hmm. Well, I can assure you that we don't. Now, I find that after a stress inducing situation, comfort can be found in extended physical contact, or a hug." Logan opens his arms, waiting for Roman to fall in. Roman happily falls into the taller side's arms and hugs him back.

They both remain there for a few moments, staying with each other. Logan then releases his hold, "Well, I need to leave. I hope that you realize that we do not see you in the same light as him."

"Thank you, Logan."

Logan stands up, "You're welcome." Logan hastily leaves the fanciful side's room and walks down the hallway. It was late, and Logan doubts that anybody else was still awake. With this knowledge, Logan releases his disguise. Turning around for one second, Deceit gazes back at Roman's door, then turns back around. He quickly sinks out of the light area of the mindscape, happy to leave.


	3. Sand and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Roman and Logan having a sandcastle building contest.

"You will never surpass me, you fiend!" Roman shouted over to Logan, detailing the second pillar of his sandcastle.

"Said by the man who has not fully formed the center of their structure. Or laid out a foundation," Logan says, trying to keep his building stable. Both sides had engaged in a war of sand and surf, trying to surpass the other. Both had a distinct method that they believed would give them the upper hand. Where Roman wanted his creation to be decorated and detailed, Logan wanted stability and normalcy.

Roman scoffed, "It's a design choice, Microsoft Nerd! Not like you would understand."

"Really? Because from the look of it, your building is about to fall over."

"Wait, what!" Roman looks at his wonky castle, only now seeing that it is leaning much to far to the left, "Oh! Shit!"

"See? You should listen to me more often."

"Okay, well don't you think that just building a cone is bland? Like, put some flare in it!" Roman exclaims, fixing his pillars to stand upright again.

"Really? I do not think you are appreciating the basics of geometry. Sometimes the most unappreciated works of art use only its very essentials." 

"You do realize that everyone laughs at those pieces, right?" Roman chuckles, comparing both his and Logan's sandcastles. 

Logan looks up from the sand, "But it does evoke emotion, correct?"

"I guess so," Roman pouts, "but that doesn't make it good."

"Art is all about emotions, though. So if that is the only requirement for art, to evoke an emotion, then how can art be bad?"

"Well if that is what you are doing, then why does it matter if my castle was falling over?" Roman questions.

Logan looks back down at his structure, smoothing the edges, then replies, "Well, I just thought that you would want it to look like a real castle. You always have been a perfectionist."

Roman laughs out loud, almost doubling over on himself, "I'm the perfectionist! Have you seen yourself? You refuse to present any work unless it is perfect and up you your standards."

"I wonder who else sounds like that." Logan says, looking right at Roman. Roman pauses all of his work for a few seconds, then glares at Logan. "You know I am right."

Roman grumbles under his breath, then gets back to work.

Sooner rather then later, the sun starts to sink in the sky, and both sides have finished their creations. Roman created a true castle, surrounded by a moat made from the waters of a tidepool. Logan chose to continue with his original plan of a single cone in the sand, a strange sight for any passersby.

Both sides look down at the others creations, the setting sun to their backs.

"Mine is better."

"Whatever you say."


	4. Port de Bras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They only ever knew to dance around each other, but found their own special way together.

Logan had entered the room to practice the piece a few more times, each time seeming to make at least one mistake. He ran each chord many times over, needing it to be perfect. This song was known for its difficulty, but Logan was a man known to never give up, so practice he did.

It was, however, cut short as a large group of people slammed open the doors to the music department. Looking up from the piano, Logan sees that it is the campus dance class, who must have finished their practice. Thanks to the horrid campus layout, the dance class had to commute through the music room to get to and from the dance hall. There was, however, one upside to this arrangement, for Logan anyways. One of the dancers would routinely stop and spend a few seconds of time with Logan each day. No words were exchanged in this arrangement, but the time spent together was quite enjoyable. 

Today, much like all of the days that have come before, a large portion of the group moves through the music room and the man, as usual, stays back. Today, however, instead of sitting down on one of the nearby benches, he continues to stand and addresses Logan, “So, I see you in here everyday, but I’ve never gotten your name.”

“I suppose you have not,” Logan responds, flustered and slightly frustrated at the sudden change in their routine.

A moment of silence stretches between the two men for a few seconds. “So, may I have it?”

“Logan Brian. And you?”

“I’m Roman Kingston,” the man says, looking around the room. When his eyes reach the piano that Logan is sitting down at, he nods to it. “I take it that you play?”

“Yes. I am majoring in Music Therapy.”

“Oh, wow. I haven’t heard that one before!” Roman says, impressed, “I’m taking Musical Theater. I take dance as a minor.”

“I have a roommate who is in dance as well. Virgil Rainn.”

“Yeah, they’re in my class, I think. Not very talkative.” Roman sighs. Logan will have to remember to talk with Virgil about that later. “So what song are you learning? I’ve only heard you play small parts of it.”

“ _Port de Bras_.” Logan says, looking over the sheet music once more.

Roman’s eyes light up as he hears the song’s name. “We’re learning that one for our ballet unit! Would you mind playing it so I can practice quickly?”

Logan nods, scanning the first page of the sheet music as Roman backs up and gets into first position. Logan then begins to play the song. It is a delicate and slow song, one that he was always told was deep and heart wrenching, but Logan had never understood what anybody truly meant when they said that until now. Glancing up at the dancer before him, Logan is overcome with sadness. The gentle and slow movements of the man are overly-emotional and grim. They are timed with the music in a way that only allows perfection to be expressed.

Logan comes to a sudden stop, overwhelmed with a feeling that he has never felt for another man, woman, or non-binary acquaintance. Love.

“You good Logan?” Roman asks as he walks up to the lovestruck man. 

Logan holds a hand to his heart as a deep blush creeps onto his cheeks. He breathlessly responds, “I… I think I might have romantic feelings for you.”

Roman looks with wide eyes to the pianist a rosy blush dusting his face, “You… You what?”

“I- Look just-” Logan hurriedly stands up from the bench, grabbing his bookbag as he does, “You know what, just forget I said anything, please.” With that, Logan rushes out of the room, forgetting his sheet music behind him. 

* * *

Back in his dorm room, Logan is sharing all of his woes with his roommates, Virgil and Emile, who, bless them, are trying their very best to console their grieving friend. 

“Logan, you know we can’t help unless you tell us what happened.” Emile says, hugging his Stitch doll even closer to his chest. Virgil silently nods, then looks down to the floor. “All you've told us so far is that there was a hot guy and you messed up. We could use some more context.”

“Yeah…” Virgil whispers, his bangs falling in front of his deep green eyes.

“Look,” Logan shakily says, “it is not that I do not want to tell you, it is that-”

Three sharp knocks register at the door, to which Virgil slowly stands up and creeps over to it. He hesitates for a moment before opening it to see a tall, well-built man towering over the pale man. “Can I help you?” Virgil whispers, his voice shaking.

“Actually you-” the man stops short, only then looking down at the short man in front of him. “Wait a second. Virgil? Virgil Rainn?”

“Yeah?”

“We have dance together! Oh! Yeah, Logan did say that he roomed with you, right?”

“Logan? Oh, um, maybe, I don’t really know, so, yeah.”

During this ordeal, Logan composed himself, wiping of the few tears that were shed. “Yes? Were you looking for me?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah actually!” Roman responds, shuffling his feet, “I was actually hoping to give this back-” he says, handing back a book of sheet music, “-and see if you might want to go and get coffee. Like, now, maybe?”

A light dusting of blush formed on Logan’s face as he gripped the music, “I would like that.”


	5. And You Kill It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You find out what might be making their life difficult," Roman begins, talking slowly.  
> "Yeah?" Patton inquires, leaning over to Roman.  
> "And you kill it."
> 
> This oneshot features unsympathetic Roman and (kinda sorta) death, so be warry.

Creeping down the hallway, Virgil walks up to Patton's door and pulls it open, so only a sliver of the room is visible. Peeking in, he saw Patton laying down on his bed clutching his pillow to his chest, fast asleep. Satisfied with this, he quietly closes the parental side’s door and moves on to Logan's room. Once again, he cracks open the door and peers in, seeing Logan flat on his back, fast asleep. Closing his door, Virgil approaches the final door. Opening it up, Virgil finds Roman asleep on his stomach, gently snoring. 

Finally satisfied with what he saw, Virgil returns to his room and sinks into the dark side of the mindscape, pulling his patchwork jacket closer around him. The moment he sank in, Deceit swept him up, giving him a hug that would put Patton's to shame.

"It hasn't been to long, Virgil." he says, once he releases Virgil from his embrace, "I won't bring down Remus. He would hate seeing you again!"

While Deceit jogs down the hallway, Virgil takes in his surroundings. He had spent years here, before the Light Sides had accepted him, but each time he comes it’s a new and warm welcome. The living room, where currently is, was an almost exact copy of the light side’s common room, but with dark grey walls instead of eggshell, a light grey carpet, and hardly any light. 

As soon as Deceit left he was back, Remus right beside him. A wide smile spreads across his face as he pulls Virgil into his arms. It’s a hug that is strong like one you might get from Roman, but with a forcefulness that none of the others possessed, like he wanted you to know that he was the one in charge of the embrace. 

Eventually, he does put Virgil down. “It’s so nice to see you again! You need to start visiting more. Deceit got pretty worried for awhile.” 

“No I didn’t!” Deceit lies, a slight blush forming on the human half of his face. Remus only chuckles at the man. Composing himself, Deceit asks, “So how have things been? Based off of the videos, things seem awful.” 

“Honestly, things are fine, I guess. But I did want to say sorry for the video, Remus.” Virgil says, eyes pointed down, “I mean, we both know that neither of us mean anything that we said, but I still-” 

“Nope!” Remus singsongs, pulling off his ears, “I’m not listening to an idiot who can’t realize they didn’t do anything wrong!” He then reattached his ears, only looking minorly uncomfortable. Once he has done that, he continues with a tone that is more gentle than most anything Remus has ever used before. “We both did things that we probably shouldn’t have done, but it’s all behind us.” 

Virgil looks to Remus wide eyed for a few moments, then smiles. “Thank’s Remus.”

“Okay, guys. That wasn’t at all touching,” Deceit fibs, clapping his gloved hands together. “Now that we don’t have that out of the way, what do you want to do?”

“Oh!” Remus shouts, “Why don’t we-”

A loud crash is heard from upstairs, and hurried footsteps could be heard coming closer to the staircase. Deceit and Remus both move to protect Virgil, who attempts to push past them to protect both of them. Just as they are doing this, Roman descends the stairs, sword in hand. 

“Step away from him!” Roman shouts.

Remus steps forward, one hand out in front of himself, “Look, Roman, we weren’t hurting him, okay? We were just-”

“Shut up!” Roman interrupts, holding the sword even closer to Remus’s neck, “I don’t want to hear anything out of ether of you two!” With his free hand, Roman grabs Virgil’s arm, “It’s alright, Virgil, you’re safe now.”

Virgil looks in shock to Roman, “Dude, Remus is right! They weren’t hurting me.”

Roman glares at Virgil, eyes wild and fierce. “No, he isn’t right. They’re brainwashing you!”

“No!” Virgil wedges his arm out of Roman’s iron grip and, stumbles back into Deceits arms. “You’re acting like an asshole right now, Roman.”

“You know what? Fine.” Roman says, ice seeping into his voice, “Stay here, see if anybody cares! But know this-” Roman thrusts the sword into Virgil’s abdomen, impaling the pale man, “-you will never be accepted by us ever again, Anxiety.” He pulled the sword out of Virgil, causing him to fall onto his knees, and sinks out.

The Dark Sides immediately start tending to Virgil’s wound, with Deceit putting pressure on it while Remus summons a first-aid kit. They both work quickly, trying to keep Virgil in a stable condition as he bleeds out. Side, while not able to die, might need to regenerate if they were injured to badly. That process would take a lot of time and energy to do, and they needed to have Virgil be alright.

Virgil’s consciousness was slowly slipping from him, like water out of cupped hands. His vision was blurring and fading to black as his arms and legs felt like they were on pins and needles. Even though he was being patched up by the others, the pain in his stomach was tearing him into two. But more than any of that, he felt betrayed. He thought Roman was his friend. He thought that the prince had accepted him as one of their own. Now though, as he felt like he was falling apart, he could only see how wrong he was.


	6. Creepy Crawly Death Dealers

Patton tiptoed down the stairwell, not wanting to wake any of the other sides up. It was 11:43 at night, and nobody could stop Patton from eating toast right then and there. Therefore, Patton drearily stumbled into the kitchen and opened the bread cabinet. Pulling out a loaf of bread, he then stumbles over to the toaster, craving the toasty dough. After plugging it in, he pops the bread into the toaster, wanting for it to be done so he could munch and crunch.

With the time that he had to wait for the crunchy goodness to be done, Patton looked around the all to familiar room. The walls were colored to be eggshell white and, when he walked, his feet would patter on the linoleum floors. It was dark in the room, but that made sense, as the lights were off. Looking up at the ceiling, he has to squint to look at the small cracks. As usual, Virgil was sticking onto the high ceilings. Wait, what?

Doing a double take, Patton goes wide eyed. A confused scream leaves the fatherly figment’s mouth, loud enough to both startle Virgil off of the ceiling and wake the rest of the mindscape. A loud thud could be heard as the vigilant side crashes to the ground, back first.

“ **Shit** ,” Virgil mumbles, voice heavily distorted. Turning on a light, Patton tries to get a closer look at his kiddo. Kneeling next to him, he notices a pair of extra eyes on Virgil’s forehead and four extra appendages connected to Virgil’s torso. All four of Virgil’s eyes look up at Patton. “ **I can explain.** ”

Roman rushes down the stairs, a sword in hand. “Patton!” he yells, rushing into the kitchen, “I heard your screams and thought you….” Roman pauses to take in the scene before him. “What?”

Logan is the next side down the stairs, much calmer than Roman was when he clambered down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, Logan stops and looks around, a haze of dreariness still clouding his eyes. “Virgil?” he yawns, adjusting his crooked glasses, “Why do you look like a… well… a spider?”

Virgil looks to each side, fear glistening in his eyes like a deer in the headlights. “ **It, um… it’s a Dark Side thing, I guess.** ” he murmurs, eyes downcast.

Patton looks from the extra limbs to Virgil’s eyes, “You mean like how Deceit has scales like a snake?” Virgil only nods as he attempts to calm himself down.

The three Light Sides all nod, in a joint understanding. “Virgil, can I touch you?” Logan questions, offering a hand to the anxious side. 

“ **Yea** h, okay.” Virgil says, slightly calming down. He accepts the outstretched hand. Logan rubs slow circles into the palm of Virgil’s hand, keeping him grounded in reality. Virgil hesitantly wraps his four spider-like appendages around Logan’s torso, which prompt Roman to gently touch the end of one. Little fibers gently sweep against his palm, like swiping a paint brush across your fingertips.

Virgil’s eyes flutter closed, getting some well deserved rest as he burrows into Logan’s chest. “I’ll bring him into his room,” Logan whispers, gently picking Virgil up and taking him out of the kitchen and up the stairwell. 

Roman sniffs the air, a hint of concern on his face. “Do you smell something burning?”

Patton looks around the kitchen until his eyes meet the toaster. “My toast!”


	7. Fevers, Coughs, and Cuddles

“Logan, don’t leave!” Roman whined, hands reaching out for his lover. Clouds danced in his eyes as he tried to sit up. Logan had one hand on the door handle, the creative side's room affecting his logical reasoning abilities. His head pounded with an oncoming migraine as he sighed, walked up to Roman’s bed, and wrapped himself in the man’s arms.

“Your love will be the end of me, I swear it,” Logan muttered, pulling the sickly side closer. Roman gazes into his lover’s eyes, a sheen of sweat covering the sickly side's forehead. Combing his fingers through Roman’s hair, he cuddled closer to the man, enjoying the warmth of another’s touch, even if that man was feverish.

Roman’s chest began to shake as he covered up a cough, causing Logan to release the Prince sooner then he would have enjoyed. Quickly heaving in a few breaths, Roman coughs out, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, love,” Logan says, pushing up his glasses, “You are currently unable to control you coughing, and even if you were not ill, I would not be upset with you, as coughing is a perfectly natural human reflex.” Logan wrapped a blanket around Roman’s shoulders, the same one that fell off during his coughing fit.

Drawing the blanket closer, Roman reaches out for Logan. Pulling his lover toward himself, Roman gently kisses his forehead and pushes Logan’s hair out of his eyes. Smiling, Roman pulled Logan into a hug. “I love you, dear. I really do.”

A blush creeps onto Logan's face, matching the flush of Roman’s fevered face. “I love you, too.”


	8. Only!Mer!Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea from @sanders-sides-uncorrect-quotes on Tumblr. Basically in this Au, Virgil, and only Virgil, is a mermaid.

Fun. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. The tank tipped over the time that nobody was home? Really? Virgil sighed from his position on the floor, propping himself up onto his elbows. His tail flopped uselessly behind him, like a fish out of water. Literally. 

Virgil shivered as the cold air hit his damp skin. He knew it would been hours until someone found him. The Light Sides were out in the Imagination while Remus and Deceit were at work in the Darkscape.

How much energy would it take for him to shift into legs? He felt faint enough as it was, so how long would he stay conscious for if he shifted?

It was worth the risk, Virgil decided, as he gathered his remaining energy together. The quick flash of energy was sent into his tail-now-legs left the faint man lightheaded. The slight hope he had for remaining awake began to fade as his peripheral vision began to darken. He feels like Atlas placed the weight of the skies onto his shoulders, only for Hades to attempt and pull him down into the deepest crevice of Tardis.

It goes without saying that Virgil passed out.

* * *

Wind howled against the shutters in the Darkscape, rattling the building itself. Deceit sat aside Remus, of whom was polishing his mace. Flipping the page, Deceit continued to read his novel while Remus stretched out over him.

Remus quickly finished, and, with a sigh, sat up. “Are you bored?”

Looking up from his page, Deceit lies, “No, not at all.”

“Okay.” After a pause, Remus continued, “Do you wanna terrorize the Light Sides?”

“....No”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Both of the Dark Sides sunk into the Mindscape together, looking for a Light Side, but instead finding their old friend, Virgil, unconscious on the ground. The short side’s skin was pale, worryingly so, and his breathing came in shallow gasps.

“Oh, fuck!” Remus hurried over to the former Dark Side, worry shining in his eyes as he felt for a pulse. A fever was providing a light pigment to Virgil’s skin and, for once, it was all to noticeable how delicate this side really was to Remus. “Dee, we need to bring him into his room.”

“What-”

“Now, Deceit!” Remus shouted, uncharacteristically serious.

The trio of sides sunk out into Virgil’s room, thankful that Dark Sides could not be affected by its “corruption”, and hurried over to the tank on the far wall of the room. It’s translucent walls allowed some visibility, but only vague shapes and colors. 

Lifting Virgil up, Remus drops him into the tank, watching as he slowly drifts down to the bottom. Deceit sinks to the floor, sitting down, Remus joining him moments later. They both wait, silence settling over them like a blanket.

* * *

It takes a little over a half hour for Virgil to wake up, gasping in the water that now surrounded him. Color still had not fully returned to his face, but he no longer felt like he was on the verge of collapse. Sitting up, he looked out the glass of the tank. Two people sat outside, gazing in, one jumping up and rushing to the glass while the other stood and watch from a distance. The side taps on the glass, the hand growing into focus as it got closer to the tank. A dark ruffled sleeve grows into view, a lime green edge on each tuff.

Wait.

Remus?

Using a large portion of his remaining energy, Virgil swam to the top of the tank, breaching the surface. He is finally able to clearly see the sides in his room, both Remus and Deceit. Deceit now walks up to the mermaid, and, after removing one glove, presses the back of his hand to Virgil’s forehead. Virgil leans into the touch, embracing the man’s warmth.

“You don’t have a fever,” Deceit fibs, brushing the wet bangs out of the pale side’s eyes. The only color in Virgil’s face is a flush of a ravaging fever. “But I am sure you won’t be alright after some good rest. It doesn’t seem like dehydration.”

“Shit, Verge. What made you think that was a good idea?” Remus shouts, startling both the snake-like side and the mermaid. “You should have call one of us up to help!”

“I… I didn’t want to bother you,” Virgil says, hunching in on himself.

“Virgil, you always bother us,” Deceit lies, putting his glove back on, “We don’t care for you.”

“Dee is right! You’re our family, no matter what the pungent parental poser thinks.” 

“...Thank you.”

  
  



	9. Decorate and Squabble

“Virgil, hand me the ‘fake’ blood, please.” Remus reaches out his hands to the other side, who hesitates to give it over.

“Why did you put air quotes around fake?” he asks, tupperware still in his hands, now holding it away from his body, as if it would burn him.

“Do you really need me to answer that?”

“...Not really, no.”

“Alright, so pass it over.” Remus says, hands still extended. Virgil is happy to get it out of his hands, now knowing the truth of what the container holds. He shivers, even though he is wearing his usual heavy jacket.

It wasn't until Virgil found a decent place for the, hopefully, fake skeleton to sit (the counter in the kitchen) that Roman came in. Scooping up Virgil in a passionate embrace, he looks around the darkscape common room. “It looks fantastic in here, dearest.”

“Oh, how cute!” Remus shouts as he turns into the kitchen doorway, “Almost makes me tear up.”

Roman rolls his eyes, “Just because I’m doing better than you relationship wise doesn’t mean you should take it out on our love.”

“Oh, but I can, and I will. So ha.”

Roman pouts as he pulls Virgil into his chest, holding him from behind. Virgil just looks between the brothers, done with their crap.

Remus still has the blood container in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Globing some of the blood onto the brush, he walks up to his brother and smears it on Roman’s cheek. Roman, not knowing that it is real blood, just sighs and grabs a washcloth that Virgil had prepared earlier if something like this were to happen. After rubbing the stain off, Roman rinses and rings out the washcloth while one arm is still wrapped around Virgil and with his back to Remus, who huffs in annoyance.

“Ugh! You have to be so lovey dovey all the time? It’s annoying!”

“Why don’t you go hit on Deceit, hmm?” Roman fires back.

“I would, but I just so happen to be decorating, so…” Remus turns on his heal and walks out of the room, only to shout behind him, “Maybe if you help out some I’ll shut up.”

Roman huffs as he grabs some black and purple tinsel off of the counter. Only now releasing Virgil, he pulls up a chair and grabs some tape to begin hanging it up.

“Love you, Ro.”

“You too, Vee.”

Bonus:

“So, you know when Remus wiped the stuff on your face?”

“Yeah, the fake blood.”

“That was real.”

“What?” 

“It was real, dude.”

“...”

“Roman?”

“I’ll be right back.”


End file.
